tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Saiki
'''Saiki' (斎祀 ou サイキ) é o principal antagonista da saga Tales of Ash do jogo de luta desenvolvido pela SNK Playmore: The King of Fighters e ele tem sua aparição em The King of Fighters XIII. Saiki retorna em The King of Cartoons como membro da Tower of Darkness, se passando após sua derrota em KOF. História Saiki é o líder dos Those from the Past, mensionado como o misterioso "Mestre" nos primeiros jogos do arco Tales of Ash. Um ser que tem sido descrito ser o emissário ocidental de Gaia, que deseja reunir energia de vida ao longo do torneio para reviver Gaia e utilizar a entidade para seus próprios meios. Para isso, ele exige uma cerimônia especial para abrir uma porta direto a ela. No final do torneio, ele aparece para os vencedores para matá-los, a fim de obter a energia necessária para abrir o portão. Quando Mukai se voluntária para lidar com a equipe vencedora, Saiki não está com paciência em ver seu seguidor falhar mais uma vez e absorve a energia de Mukai para si mesmo. Com suas forças combinadas, Saiki enfrenta os combatentes, na esperança de sacrificá-los. Após a luta, Saiki faz a observação de que eles estavam lutando bem, mas não bom o suficiente para satisfazê-lo. Ele, então, percebe que, em vez de abri, a porta estava se fechando. Antes que ele pudesse suspeitar que seus seguidores estavam traindo de alguma maneira, Ash usa esse momento de fraqueza para roubar o espírito de Saiki. Mas, o plano de Ash não sai como planejado, e Saiki usa Ash como um novo hospedeiro, manipulando o corpo do jovem como seu próprio desejo de concluir o trabalho, combatendo a equipe vencedora mais uma vez. Ele é derrotado, no entanto, e como Ash consegue retomar o controle sobre seu corpo após a batalha, Saiki ordena que ele atravesse o portão para que eles possam tentar novamente com o plano. Ash se recusa a reiniciar tempo com Saiki, resultando em Saiki ser apagado do Tempo, e como consequência, Ash também, já que ele era descendente de Saiki. Tempos depois, em The King of Cartoons, de alguma forma a Tower of Darkness traz Saiki de volta, e o escala não só como membro do 6º andar, mas também como novo líder do grupo Hao's Flowers, rebaixando Hao Asakura como um mero membro de seu próprio grupo que leva seu nome. O grupo de Saiki recebe a ordem de raptar Lina na ausência de Vinix. O grupo se depara com Vicious que estava de passagem, e este acaba enfrentando Saiki. A luta termina incompleta com Saiki saindo de cena, eles logo raptam Lina e mesmo com o esforço do Clube Fusão, eles concluem sua missão e deixam a garota aos cuidados de Shion e Magaki. Saiki retorna em Maximum Impact 3, novamente liderando o grupo de Hao, desta vez com o objetivo de encontrar os humanos com potenciais para o plano de Goenitz. Ele é visto uma vez em Pangya, interessado nos poderes de Kaz, mas desiste rapidamente ao ver o grupo de Vinix interferindo na situação. Personalidade Confiante em suas próprias forças, Saiki acredita ser uma entidade de poder supremo. Ele fala da mesma maneira extravagante que Ash, afirmando abertamente a falta de interesse que ele sente pelas coisas. Saiki pensa apenas em si mesmo, vendo as outras pessoas apenas como algo inútil e que não o interessa, ele está constantemente ofendendo e diminuindo os outros, até mesmo seus aliados, apontando sempre suas falhas. Ao contrário de seu descendente, Saiki é bastante maléfico e não sente a menor partícula de remorso pela carnificina que ele provoca. Acaba perdendo a paciencia muito facilmente, se irritanto com qualquer coisa que o incomode, por mais minimo que seja. Poderes *'Chamas Negras' - Saiki pode controlar chamas negras, um pouco semelhante aos de Evil Ash. *'Absorver poderes' - Saiki tem a capacidade de absorver os poderes de outras pessoas para aumentar sua força. *'Posse' - Saiki tem a capacidade de fundir-se com outras pessoas e possuir seus corpos. *'Manipulação do Tempo' - Saiki é capaz de desafiar o fluxo do tempo à vontade, o que explica o aparecimento súbito dos Those from the Past. *'Mestre de Energia Negra' - Saiki tem a capacidade de controlar uma energia negra especial. Ele tem exibido esta habilidade somente após a absorção da energia de Mukai, então não se sabe se essa capacidade é inerente a ele, ou se depende da absorção. Transformações *'Awakened Saiki' - Transforma em um monstruoso homem de pele vermelha com energia negra nas mãos e no rosto. Seu poder aumenta incrivelmente alem de manipular tal energia. Fusões *'Evil Ash' - É o resultado da alma de Saiki introduzida no corpo de Ash. Toda a aparencia de Ash Crimson se mantem, porem as roupas ficam negras, a pele palida e o cabelo de cor branca. Possui o mesmo estilo de luta de Ash Crimson, com a diferença, de que ele usa poderosas chamas negras. Músicas *'Toki Wo Suberu Mono (The One Who Rules Time)' - Normal Saiki Theme *'Fate' - Awakened Saiki, boss form theme Temporadas que apareceu *The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact *The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 Trívias Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Membro do Sexto Andar Categoria:Membro da Tower of Darkness Categoria:The King of Fighters Categoria:Deuses